


恋人节①

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: 是BG是桑光因为是馋她的身子，所以会有强制行为，无法接受请退出。
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 20





	恋人节①

光的身体随着呼吸起伏，映在她身上的月光分外柔和，自从被桑克瑞德介绍进拂晓，她没少往沙之家跑，于是索性在莫莫娜大风车买了个小公寓住了下来。她睡得很熟，桑克瑞德这才大着胆子解除了隐遁。  
“光？”桑克瑞德压低声音，试探着走近——看来是睡着了。桑克瑞德情不自禁地伸出手覆盖着光的脸颊，享受着柔软的触感，光的睫毛开始颤动，她闷哼了一声把身体蜷了起来。  
这个场景在桑克瑞德的梦境中出现过无数次，卸下防备的熟睡的光和充满着欲望的自己。他也不记得是何时开始，光频繁的入梦。  
第一次梦到光，桑克瑞德惊醒，身下传来粘腻而冰凉的感觉，他已经很久没有过这种现象了，毕竟他是个懂得发泄欲望的人，而他姣好的面容提供了不少便利。但是自从光出现在自己的身边，除了她以外的女孩子似乎都不再能满足桑克瑞德的欲望。  
对于桑克瑞德来讲，光是独一无二的，这样的独特，无时无刻不在刺激着他内心的占有欲，这样见不得人的欲望堆积着，终于爆发了。  
桑克瑞德俯下身缓缓贴上光的嘴唇，一如想象般的柔软让他咽了下口水，开始只是浅尝辄止，他轻轻吻着光的嘴唇，窃喜与激动让他的心脏剧烈跳动，只是这样的动作边让他呼吸都急促了起来，下身也渐渐有了反应，就像是个毛头小子。  
保险起见，桑克瑞德从口袋中掏出事先准备好的绳子牢牢地把光的手腕绑在床头。  
随后他便急不可耐地用舌头撬开了光的嘴巴，他的身体覆盖住了光的，他吮吸着光小巧的舌尖，光在睡梦中下意识地躲闪着，这样反而激发了桑克瑞德的施虐心，他强行用自己的舌头把光的舌头引到了自己的嘴巴里面，舔舐着，他的呼吸变得粗重起来，他抓着光的手腕，在光逐渐呼吸不稳的时候松开了嘴巴。他舔舔嘴唇回味，而光似乎并没有醒来的趋势。  
但桑克瑞德的分身已经抬起了头，但是他觉得要慢慢享受光的身体，至少不能现在就跳到高潮部分。

对不起。

桑克瑞德心里这样说着，一只手伸进光的睡衣，覆上了她胸前的滚圆，手法娴熟地按摩着，他吻着光的嘴唇，与她的鼻息纠缠，光的荷尔蒙味道令他痴迷，桑克瑞德把上衣扔到一边，也将光的睡裙掀到胸部以上。  
当两具赤裸的身体贴到一起时，桑克瑞德兴奋到直接支起了小帐篷，他用手胡乱地隔着裤子安抚了几下自己的分身，便又把注意力放回到光的身上。  
光的身体虽然纤细却又能看出若隐若现的肌肉线条，身体在咒术袍子的包裹下还很白皙，战斗中留下的几道伤疤又增添了几分情趣的味道。  
桑克瑞德执行任务时习惯穿着紧身的裤子，此刻裤子的束缚却让他有些难受，他没有停下手上的动作继续按揉着光的胸部，女孩在梦中时不时发出的满意的闷哼，他另一只手拉开了裤子拉链，只是把底裤扯下一点，挺立的分身便跳了出来。  
桑克瑞德的分身隔着底裤摩擦着光的下体，柔软的布料清晰地向光的身体传达着摩擦感，她下意识地将双腿并拢。  
“唔......”  
这个动作让桑克瑞德收获到了意外的快感，他满意地笑着，俯身含住了光的乳头，小小的乳尖在舌头的挑动下很快变得硬了起来，桑克瑞德的分身在光的两腿间模仿着交合的动作动着，不停摩擦着光的下体，他嘴巴和手上的动作也不禁加大了力道，他忘情地吮吸着光的乳房，舔舐着光的乳晕。  
“嗯......”  
光被束缚的双手动了一下，她的后背摩擦着床单，随后便不由自主地挺起胸脯，似乎被快感吸引着迫不及待要把自己送到桑克瑞德的口中。  
桑克瑞德当然注意到了这些，尽管他连眼角都染满了情欲，他勾起嘴角，用牙齿轻轻咬住光一只的乳头向上提起，然后很快松口，让它弹回原处，这个动作让光颤抖了一下，手臂上出现了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
桑克瑞德受到鼓励一般重复着这个动作，用手指安抚着另一只乳头，长着薄茧的手指用熟练的动作把光的另一只乳头也变硬。

真是敏感的身体。

桑克瑞德欣赏着光潮红的身体，显然梦境中的她还一无所知，只会本能地摩擦床单。桑克瑞德的分身已经开始吐出来一些前液，于是他的吻便一路向下，他情不自禁地吻着光的小腹留下一些痕迹，再向下，光的内裤已经粘上了一些自己的前液，阴唇微微颤抖着。桑克瑞德含住了颤抖着的阴唇，用舌头舔过还没有其他男人触碰过的缝隙。  
“嗯......嗯......”  
光开始不安分的扭动身体，呻吟声也越来越大，似乎是要醒过来了。但是桑克瑞德顾不得这些了，他的舌头已经开始侵犯到光的体内，她的内壁尚未十分湿润，但是桑克瑞德有耐心，他的手撸动着自己的欲望，舌尖抽插着，时不时停下来轻吻光逐渐充血的阴蒂。  
桑克瑞德的服务让光的下身逐渐湿润起来，终于，她皱着眉小腹收紧，下身吐出一股清流。这之后她的身体便瘫了下去。

是时候了。

桑克瑞德还是将带来的催情药物涂抹进了光的下身，下身的小嘴一张一合地吞进去了所有半透明膏状物。——真听话，桑克瑞德真的很想花一段时间来调教光的身体，假以时日一定变得十分有趣，淫荡的身体与象征着希望的冒险者，桑克瑞德想着，便把自己的欲望整根埋入光的身体。  
“这.......”光突然醒了，眼前的黑布让她强烈地挣扎起来，下身的感觉让她意识到发生了什么，陌生的男人正压在自己的身上发泄欲望。她抬起腿，脚腕却被对方抓住。她用力想要把手上的束缚扯断。  
光的这副姿态，令桑克瑞德痴迷，他加重了顶弄的动作，抬起一只不安分的小腿吻着，既然光醒了，他便不再顾忌，在她的小腿上留下了几个吻痕。  
“你放开！嗯......敢不敢让我看到你的脸！滚开！”光的反抗依旧激烈，她开始低声咏唱咒术，魔罩开始在周身成型。桑克瑞德见状，用手捂住光的嘴巴，咒语戛然而止，防护罩也失败了。光剧烈地摇着头，黑暗中的她拼命抗拒着身上人给自己带来的快感。  
桑克瑞德有些粗暴地捏住光的下颌给她灌了一小瓶虚弱药进去，然后便松开手转而握住光的腰，是她的腰抬起一些接受自己的侵犯。  
“求求你......嗯......”不一会儿，光的声音变得虚弱起来，不要说反抗，她连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，“唔，不要了......放开我。”  
桑克瑞德拔出自己的分身一半，便又顶到了最深处，他不断刺激着那个让光尖叫的点，虽然虚弱药让她的呻吟也变得有气无力起来，但是如果光真的拼尽全力反抗，自己的这些束缚还真不一定有用。他的动作加快，光的呻吟也被弄得支离破碎，她急促地呼吸着，连骂人的话也说不出来，她不知道为什么自己会对陌生的侵犯有感觉，下身的痒让她迷惑且绝望。  
数次抽插之后，桑克瑞德全部释放进了光的身体，光的下身也开始再次喷出清流，桑克瑞德抽出发泄过的分身，用大拇指按压着光的阴蒂，光的分泌物与桑克瑞德的精液混合在一起，场面香艳到了极致。  
光大口的呼吸，她恨极了自己身体的反应让对方得手。

“你......”  
光还没说完，嘴巴就被填满，刚刚交合过的分身还没有完全硬起来，囊袋打在光的脸上。  
桑克瑞德咬住自己的嘴唇，生怕自己发出任何声音被光察觉到自己的身份，但是这种感觉真的太好了，如同把圣洁的女神推进污秽一般，他扶着自己的分身在光的嘴巴里面顶撞着。  
光拼命躲避着，却也无济于事，眼睛上的布条已经被快感和屈辱的泪水浸湿，桑克瑞德的欲望在光的口中逐渐变硬，精液的味道令光很不舒适。桑克瑞德却扶着光的后脑，硬生生把分身插到了深处，喉咙为了抵抗异物而收紧，这个令光想要干呕的动作，却让桑克瑞德的欲望攀上顶峰。  
光费力地呼吸着，被桑克瑞德同时用过虚弱药与催情药的身体奇怪到了极点，嘴巴被填满的时候，她的下身感受到了空虚，她甚至怀念起来下身被侵犯的感觉。  
桑克瑞德在光的嘴里发泄了，他发出了满意的叹息，深喉的动作令光咽下了他的精液，抽出来时，又有一些精液喷在了光的脸上。  
光咳嗽着，喉咙里的腥味让她干呕了一下。她感受到自己的大腿又被分开了，显然对方不想就这样放过她。  
桑克瑞德咽了咽口水，他欣赏着光的下身，小嘴附近的精液已经开始凝固，他插进了两根手指，光的内壁食髓知味，紧紧吸住。

“唔......咳咳，求求你放过我......嗯”  
手指远比分身灵活，桑克瑞德变换着动作刺激着光的内壁，药的效果正盛，所有的快感都被放大数十倍刺激着光的神经末梢。光的呻吟求饶都染上了哭腔。  
如果可以，桑克瑞德真想用言语再刺激一下光，但是他不敢。他怕被察觉到真实身份，连留在她身边的资格也失去了。  
桑克瑞德再次吻了上去，堵住光不安分的嘴巴，手指灵活地继续在光的体内攻城掠地，另一只手揉压着光的胸部，他感受到光的抗拒与对快感本能般的服从。  
“嘶——”桑克瑞德尽量把声音压到最低，光拼尽全身的力气咬破了他的嘴唇。  
“嗯......”血液的味道在光的嘴里扩散，但是下身传来的快感却在侵蚀她的理智，她的身体酸软极了，却又不知如何发泄。  
桑克瑞德舔了舔嘴唇上的血迹，惩罚似的用力捏住光的脸，用分身替代手指顶到了最深处，在药物的作用下，光的内壁没有刚才紧绷，更多的体液分泌也提供了更好的润滑条件。桑克瑞德重复着抽插的动作，享受着极致的快感同时，再次亲吻了光。  
“轻点......唔......”耻辱与快感刺激着光的泪腺，她握紧拳，仿佛要把指甲嵌进肉里一般，但是这些疼痛与快感相比微不足道，她的身体还在主动贴合着侵犯他的人，每次对方的分身送到最深处，她下身的酸痒感才得到缓解，她不由得用双腿撑着身体，微微抬腰，似乎是在欢迎着对方的进入。  
桑克瑞德的眼中已经完全充满了情欲，他舔舐干净光的泪痕，唇齿便在光的侧颈厮磨，他看到光被自己顶弄的同时又开始颤抖，她的脖子似乎很敏感，桑克瑞德吮吸着这层薄皮，感受着皮肤下面汩汩流动的血液，用牙齿在他吮吸的小块皮肤上摩擦。  
光在这样的刺激下，再次高潮了，她甚至有了种昏沉的睡意，在药物和对方娴熟的动作下，她不知道高潮了多少次，下身早已糟糕不堪，对方的体力却好的惊人。  
桑克瑞德在光的脖颈上留下了不少红印，他欣赏着自己的作品，然后解开了光手腕上的束缚，他托起光的后背，让她靠在自己的怀里。

是不是折磨的太狠了啊。  
桑克瑞德这样想着，光靠在他怀里喘息着，她的嗓子已经有些哑了，下身却还在不受控制地喷出爱液，下身的小嘴随着呼吸的频率一下一下吸着桑克瑞德分身。  
光恍惚间觉得自己被松开了手，但是多次的高潮让她疲惫到连手都抬不起来，更别说把打了死结的眼罩扯下来，对方的分身还留在自己的体内，自己又被托着坐在了对方的大腿上，这个姿势令分身顶到了新的角度。  
“嗯......”  
光的乳头被桑克瑞德含住，简单的吮吸动作也引得光呻吟出身，她推着对方的肩膀。  
桑克瑞德反复地抚摸着光的后背，顶弄的同时又用力地吮吸着光的乳头，他想让光的全身都留下自己的痕迹，他要成为第一个也是唯一一个占有了她身体的人。想着，桑克瑞德在光的乳晕留下了一圈齿痕，随后立刻爱怜地舔干净血迹，动作温柔地缓解疼痛。  
光已经处于即将晕倒的边缘，这份疼痛让她清醒了一些，强迫她再次沉浸在快感之中，她的大脑失去了思考的能力，变成了简单的快感接受机器。

光......  
桑克瑞德在心里叫着爱人的名字，全部发泄到了对方的体内，当他把软下来的分身拔出来时，光已经彻底睡了过去，第一次体验到如此激烈的性事，她体力实在承受不住。  
桑克瑞德抱着光进了浴室，借着清理的名义又把光的全身摸了个遍，女孩全身都是自己留下的痕迹，桑克瑞德细心地清理好光体内的精液，又擦干她的身体，光睡得很死，甚至在她睡着期间，桑克瑞德还给她换上了新的床单。  
把案发现场还原到什么事情没发生的样子后，桑克瑞德留下的，只有在光身上的吻痕与齿痕。  
“晚安。”桑克瑞德结印隐遁，悄悄走了出去。

光睡醒的时候，头晕到她怀疑人生，她猛地坐起来，发现不管是床单还是自己身上的衣物，都干净的不像是被强上了的人。  
“是梦吗？”光咽了咽口水，右手附上额头，果然是发烧了，她扶着桌子走去盥洗室洗把脸，打算清醒一下再出去买些药。  
看向镜子的一瞬间，光愣住了，她的脖子上布满了吻痕，她慌忙撩起衣服，小腹上的情况与脖颈一般无二，胸部上竟然还有一圈齿痕。  
她环望四周，一切都不像是有外人进来过的样子，她疑惑极了，难道是被什么奇怪的虫子咬了——相比于被人侵犯，光更倾向于相信这个理由，毕竟一个大活人来了，自己不可能毫无防备，但她还是用了很长时间才说服自己，毕竟这个齿痕容易让她联想到不好的事情。

“大家今天可以帮忙送个药过来吗？我似乎有些发烧了。”光在通讯贝里发了条消息，她每走一步，眼前的世界都在旋转，脚下的地板也跟着摇晃，她跌跌撞撞地爬回了床上。  
“稍等，我正好在沙都。”桑克瑞德是最快回复消息的，大家都觉得这是因为他喜欢上了新来的冒险者，只有桑克瑞德自己知道，他是作为成功的捕猎者过去的，他看到了光渴求着自己的一面，当然也想看到光不知实情地靠在自己怀里的样子。

光躺在床上，她闻到了一股熟悉的味道，一时之间却又想不起来是从哪里闻到的。  
“光，起来吃药吧。”桑克瑞德扶起来半梦半醒的光，贴心地准备了一小杯温开水，又按剂量把药物用小纸包包好，拿到了床边。  
“桑克瑞德？”光靠在桑克瑞德的手臂上，她接过药，吞了下去，甩甩头有气无力地说，“辛苦你了......”  
“既然是我把你介绍来拂晓的，当然有责任好好照顾你了。”桑克瑞德再次扶着光躺下，又把浸过冷水的毛巾搭在光的头上，他注意到光用绷带缠住了自己的脖子，他明知故问地说着，“你是怎么把自己搞成这个样子的？你的脖子也受伤了？”  
“没、没。”光往被子里缩了缩，“是被毒虫蛰伤了，没什么。”  
“毒虫？”桑克瑞德悄悄笑了一下，光沉浸于快感的样子又浮现在他眼前，随后他变回严厉的语气，“你也不要太拼命了，记得把身体放到首位，晚上我再来看你，水壶放到这里了，你和楼下的守门人说一下，我晚上再过来给你送一次药。”  
“好。”光说着，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
桑克瑞德有些不放心便又在光的房间坐了一会，临行前，他再次用凉水泡了一次毛巾放回到光的头上，他的手指划过光的脸蛋。  
这一次的放肆让他尝到了甜头，但是下次他一定要找好时机，不然催情的药物用多了，是会伤身的。  
桑克瑞德盘算着，轻轻关上了公寓的门。

留给他的时间还很长。


End file.
